A City No More
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Set in episode "A Girl in question. This fiction is a crossover of Btvs, Ats and Resident Evil.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: A City no more

****

Author: Leanne

****

Feedback: Yes please email me at leapgyahoo.ca

****

Summary: Set in episode "A girl in question"

****

Disclaimers: I do not make any profit on these characters of Btvs, Ats, or Resident evil... they are not mine.

****

Dedication: This is dedicated to Marchelle. Sweetie, I miss you so much and I hope life is well. I just want you to know that I am always thinking of you. You are a wonderful friend and I love you dearly. I hope you enjoy this.

****

Characters: all characters of Btvs and Ats….Alice and the cast from Resident evil will be featured in this story at some point.

****

Rating: R- eventually NC-17

****

Authors notes: I know that there is probably a fic out there with this nature crossing over with resident evil, but I just had to write this, I hope you all enjoy, please let me know if you like it, it helps me write.

****

Prologue: "A fallen city"

Spike grumbled lightly and wiggled in his seat. Angel noticed and growled loudly at the younger vampire.

"Dammit Spike, can you not sit still for two seconds."

"Sod off Angelus. You're just jealous of what happened back there with Buffy and what Andrew said." Spike snapped angrily and reached beside Angel snatching the peanuts and helping himself to them.

Angel snarled the thought of Spike touching his mate, made his blood boil. "That never came out of her mouth, William. She didn't love you she loved the sex. The only reason she fucked you was because you're the only one that could keep up to her." Angel mocked; a large grin crossed his face. He could not believe he just said that to Spike, but the prick deserved it.

"Fuck you…fuck…

"Excuse me gentlemen."

Both men turned their heads to the soft voice whispering to them. Their gaze locked on the woman standing before them. She was beautiful, her hypnotic eyes tore into their souls and Spike cleared his throat, he licked his lips as his eyes scanned her luscious body. Angel noticed Spike's reaction and he elbowed him in the ribs and stood up quickly.

"B…Buffy, w…what are you doing here? Angel questioned, a confused look crossing his features. "Is everything okay?" He asked again coming into closer contact with her. What was she doing there? He was a little worried about her appearance, but on the other, he was very happy to see her.

She smiled widely her white teeth sparkling under the florescent lights. She blushed at the two vampires erotic stares. "Hey" She greeted, taking a seat across from them and crossing her legs. A strand of blond hair fell in her eyes and she brushed it away quickly, her mossy stare watching them closely.

"I know you're confused but I don't have much time, we're almost to our destination." She paused taking a sip of her bottle of water. "Willow, she called me. She is in danger.

Angel stiffened, his eyes narrowed, slightly and glossed over. The intensity of his gaze made Buffy shiver.

"She went on a mission for me and she discovered more than we bargained for."

Angel grew worried and moved his legs into the isle trying to get closer to her. "What kind of mission?" He asked.

Averting eye contact, Buffy peered out the window. "I sent her to see a gypsy." her voice was firm and she turned back to them, sadness crossing her face. "When Willow got there she found something quite odd. No one lived there anymore; it was as if everyone had vanished. After about two hours of searching the city, she found a girl. I…I'm not really sure on what really happened yet, all I know is that it has become a feeding zone for Zombies."

Spike started laugh and he rubbed his hand through his hair, an angry glare crossing face. "So you're sending us in there to get slaughtered, bloody hell slayer."

Buffy looked shocked at Spike's comment and became angry, her lip curing into a scowl. "Then don't! Stay here. All I know is that they need me and I need you but, whatever, either way I'm going in there with or without you!"

"I'm coming." Angel interrupted, seeing the happiness in her beautiful orbs he continued, "When's the last time you heard from Willow?"

Buffy sighed and leaned her head back against the seat, her eyes closing. "Yesterday, she was supposed to call me last night. I tried her cell phone b…but nothing." tears began to form in her eyes and Angel was instantly in front of her, he crotched down, his large hand cupping her cheek.

"Shh, Buffy its okay we will find her. I promise." Without hesitation, he stood up taking a seat beside her. His arms were instantly around her and she moaned softly and rested her head on his chest. Angel too moaned softly and kissed the top of her forehead.

Spike watched the ex lovers and his jealousy for Angel grew stronger. He would never be what Angel is to Buffy and that bothered him more than he wanted.

Buffy sighed loudly in Angel's embrace and it made Angel smile, maybe Andrew was wrong.

It had been over an hour and both Spike and Angel grew impatient. Spike was getting annoyed and he didn't want to watch the display in front of him anymore. Angel just sat there, his eyes not leaving the tiny slayers. He had missed seeing her. He studied her, taking in her sweet scent. Her breathing increased and her snoring became more frequent. Spike frowned and Angel noticed. He started to feel sorry for the younger vampire. He knew that Spike loved her and would always protect her.

"You know I don't like you and I believe she deserves better than you, but I've never seen her sleep that well. She has been through a lot she doesn't need anymore heartache.

Angel wasn't shocked at his words, "Thank you William."

Buffy overheard what Spike had said and she lifted herself up so she could see his face clearly. "Thank you for coming, I really do appreciate it."

"Miss Summers we have landed."

"Thank you Cheryl."

The flight attendant nodded shyly at all of them and headed back to the front of the plane. Gathering up all their belongings Buffy, Angel and Spike slipped outside. Buffy glanced nervously at Angel and he reached for her hand; entwining his fingers with hers.

The blood covered the streets. Cars were smashed and stacked on top of one another. Everything had been abandoned; Buffy noticed a small building and walked toward it, tripping over the dead bodies in the process. She turned back motioning for Angel and Spike to follow her.

"Holy shit" Spike shouted, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. Both Buffy and Angel turned to look at what he was talking about; Buffy gasped loudly and took a step back, positioning herself in a fighting stance. Angel vamped and his posture changed, his body crouching down, waiting for the thousands of Zombies to attack.

TBC

Please let me know what you guys think, I would really appreciate it!

Love Lea


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: "A desecrated land."

Greyness covered the sky like a cloud of smoke. The smothering heat burned at her skin. Sweat poured off her forehead and she pulled off her shirt revealing a red tank top. She then wiped her face before wrapping it around her waist. Car alarms hummed in their ears, a warning horn screeched off in the distance. She could hear yelling and she grew hopeful. Her friends could be alive. They had to be alive.

The sound of her heart racing worried Angel, his eyes caught sight of her, her greenish eyes peered through her black lashes and she tried to hide that she was frightened. She needed to stay strong. Her hand shook nervously and her grip tightened around her lucky stake.

"Anybody have a good plan?" Spike asked as he reached for his fallen cigarette and started too rummaged through the dead bodies all over the ground.

"How long do you think we have before we need to fight?" Her head titled to her left and she waited for the blond vampire to answer her.

"Depends on how developed the zombie's are."

Finally Spike found a small knife on a young girl. Buffy choked on the vomit that was forming and her gaze lifted to the tall building in front of them. "The poor girl jumped." She stuttered, her voice full of fear. She turned sharply and avoided the body that was splattered all over the ground.

Slipping the knife in his back pocket Spike turned to the direction of the zombies. "We have an advantage though we're smarter than them. They are one of the easiest demons to kill. Thoughts and feelings are nothing to them. We can out wit them."

She was proud of Spike. Listening to him made her realize that he had changed for the good. There still had to be a reason for him coming back to earth. He had burned. He had turned to dust she had seen it. However, he was back and still a vampire with a soul. It worried her, especially since Angel was in the picture, she could never refuse him. Nor did she want too.

"It's really good to see you, I've missed you."

She tensed at the feeling she was having as he joined her at the top of the hill. His shoulder brushed hers and a shiver went down her spine. The way he looked at her reminded her of what they once shared, "I missed you too."

His soft smile brightened his face and she backed away. No, was she starting to have feelings for Spike, again? "We…we need to find shelter. Decide on a plan, it will be awhile before they get here." Her head lifted to the sky, "It's getting light, and we should go!"

He smiled at her; she had grown into a beautiful, strong, confident woman. Last time he talked to her was after her return from death. She had been so broken then and all he wanted to do was stay with her, take care of her. She refused his offer telling him to go back and live his life. He followed her instructions and left her again, and she wound up in the arms of Spike. Angel hated Spike for that. He was one of the most vicious vampires around. Yet, he was able to go through some trials, profess his love to Buffy, and get a soul. But it didn't matter; even with a soul he still had no feelings. He cared only for himself, nothing more. Nevertheless, for some reason Buffy felt differently and gave the younger vampire a part of her he could never have.

Buffy's small hand tugged at Angel's shirt, startling him out of his thoughts. "Angel, are you okay?" She pulled him with her down the highway. Ten minutes later they found a grocery store.

Even though Spike had given his speech on the plane, it didn't mean he still didn't think of her. Imagined them together again. He wanted her for his own. Jumping high, he kicked his leg out, his foot slamming hard against the metal poll. He caught the slayer's attention and he kicked it again, harder this time.

Angel watched with disgust. He didn't like the game Spike was playing with him. He knew Spike wanted Buffy to claim as his own and that angered the demon inside of him. Moving quickly around the smaller vampire, his leg swung around hard and his foot impacted against the poll, breaking it off.

"Show off." Spike muttered, Angel smirked and shot a warning glance at the blond vampire, not to mess with his property and Spike leaned in, his lips pressing against Angel's ear. "You might be surprised to find out who she really loves." Picking up the poll beside his foot he ran fast toward the doors. The poll smashed through the door easily and Spike sneered in the direction of Angel.

Angel ignored Spike's plan to mock him and he entwined his long fingers with Buffy's and pulled her inside.

She was nervous. The way Spike looked at her confused her. The love and disappointment in his eyes bothered her. She did not want to admit it but she did not want to disappoint him or hurt him. She needed to admit to herself that she cared for him, even loved him. She loved Angel, more than anyone she had ever loved, but it was different for them…their love was a fantasy it could never be real. The only way she would get to be with Angel was if he was human and she would only be getting that in her dreams.

Angel was livid by Spike's disgusting behaviour and lead Buffy down the many isles of the store. Spike glowered at Angel's back as he finished barricading the door. Then he decided to go in search of some blood or maybe some liquor.

After finding some food to eat, the slayer lifted herself up onto the checkout counter and crossed her legs. "I hope we will find them soon."

Opening the bag of potato chips Buffy grabbed a handful and shoved some in her mouth.

"Don't worry Buffy we will."

His husky voice made her quiver and she looked up to him finally. He stood a few feet a way his body leaning against the grocery isle, a lump formed her throat and she tried to swallow. She observed him curiously, her eyes caught sight of the button that popped open and she wetted her lips; the small glimpse of his hard, naked chest arousing her. He could sense her nervousness and his gaze followed hers. He grinned happily at the hunger in her eyes.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked taking a sip of her orange juice.

He appeared confused and she giggled quietly. The sound of her laugh relaxed him and he joined her, taking a seat right beside her. Not recognizing his actions, he stroked her leg lightly. His presence and the warmth of his touch surprised her and her body relaxed into his touch. She clenched her legs tightly together trying to ignore the pool forming in her panties. He beamed at her and licked his lips seductively, he instinctively knew she was wet and that gave him complete fulfilment. Without hesitation, he tugged at her shirt, drawing her towards him.

His body moved closer to hers as his lips pressed against her soft lips. Anticipation erupted inside of her as he bit playfully at her bottom lip. She moaned and slipped her tongue in his mouth as she turned toward him. Deftly she moved and sat astride him, securely wrapping her legs around his waist. He struggled for balance while he pressed her back hard against the cash register. Her breath hitched as his lips wove a sensual path down her neck and she grinded her crotch against his erection. His lips found hers again and his hands roamed her body exploring her every curve. She pulled away, panting heavily.As she moved back his eyes were drawn to her heaving chest and his hands pulled up her shirt. He wanted to taste more of her, to feel more of her.

"Ahem, I think you need to take a look at something in the basement." His icy stare shot toward Angel, "There's more important things going on here, then acting like high school kids and making out." Spike muttered his dark filled eyes burning holes through Buffy's skin.

Covering herself with her shirt, she slid off the counter and out of Angel's strong embrace, her legs slightly unsteady as she landed on the floor.

"So, you never answered my question, did you find what you were looking for in Rome?" She asked.

An erotic smile crossed her mouth; he laughed his large hand entangled with hers. "Yeah we retrieved the head, but we were late, we were unable to save Fred, she's gone now." He choked on Fred's name and sadness filled Buffy's heart.

"I'm sorry, I heard a lot about her from Willow and Faith. She was part of your family and now she's gone." She paused and her hazel eyes fell on his and her soul cried out to his. "If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know, "I'm always here for you, you know that right?" she softly said as her hand reached out and touched his, lightly stroking him, trying to offer as much comfort as she could.

Seeing the love in her eyes, he drew her back into his arms, hugging her closely. "Thank you." He hoarsely said.

They reluctantly pulled apart then headed through the back doors to a staircase where Spike was waiting. He glared at them then turned and led them further through the basement.

"I heard that you were at my apartment, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you." Buffy said.

"You were busy." Angel mumbled. His eyes didn't lock with hers he just scanned the area not wanting to meet her gaze.

The slayer let out a long sigh and she stopped abruptly making Angel bump into her. "I'm not with the Immortal if that's what you think. I didn't lie to you; I am not ready for a relationship…with anybody. He's just a friend. I helped him out; he's helping me out. That's it…that's all. I'm sorry that Andrew lied to you."

"It's none of my business." He spat out, trying to give her the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

Spike's head snapped back, his laughter eerily echoing throughout the barren basement. "You lie worse than anyone else I know, Angelus." Opening a small steal door in front of him Spike entered, finding the string for the light he pulled it.

Buffy glanced around the small wine cellar, wondering what was so important that Spike needed to show them when her gaze caught a young woman lying on her stomach on the cold floor.

"Is she alive?" The slayer asked kneeling down in front of the woman and started checking for any injuries.

"She's alive." Angel sniffed.

Buffy turned sharply, her nose wrinkled. "That's gross." She muttered, kneeling beside the body.

"You would think after all these years around us; you would have gotten use to that by now." Spike noted causally. Lighting his cigarette he took a large drag and crouched beside her.

"No, it's still revolting."

Spike laughed, "I remember when it turned you on." His raspy voice awakened her sexual senses and she blushed. Distracting herself from the ache she could feel between her legs, she flipped the body over. A young blond girl, maybe in her late twenties, stared back at her.

Angel's body tensed and he moved closer from behind Buffy. His deep brown eyes widened at the unconscious woman. "Kate? Kate? What the fuck is going on? Why the hell are you here?" Angel panicked and rushed toward her. He lifted her up and placed her head on his lap. His hands immediately on her head as his fingers gently combed through her blond hair.

Buffy watched from a distance. She was envious of this Kate. Whoever she was, Angel seemed to care a lot for her.

Spike gawked gleefully at the sight of Angel hovering over the blonde woman. "She's waking up." He said as the girl's body twitched.

Angel ignored him as his head rose and his saddened eyes looked at Buffy.

The concern and emotion she read in his eyes for another woman was too much and she couldn't disguise the hurt and pain that threatened to engulf her. Looking away from his brown orbs she stood and began pacing across the small room. "We need to get her some food."

Angel looked back down at Kate. "Kate, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

He jumped from the loud bang of the door slamming shut. Gently he lay Kate's despondent body back down on the cold floor and glanced up.

Buffy and Spike were gone


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for the tremendous amount of wonderful feedback. Glad you all liked and hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedback is much appreciated.

**_Chapter Two: An Unwanted Stranger_**

Well, everything seemed to be going perfect a minute ago, and now, I don't know. The kissing, the groping, holding hands, it felt so real, so perfect. Could this just be all just one of his usual games? Pull me along, and then throw me away, again!

No, maybe it was just a misunderstanding. It had to be, right? But, the way he looked at her, the pain in his eyes. He cared for this girl.

Inhaling loudly, she realized she needed to find out about this girl. She wasn't going to let him go… this time, so easily.

His loud obnoxious voice echoed through the dark eerie basement and she shut her eyes trying to block out his screeches and the strange noises out of her mind. Taking one, two, three large steps she scurried quickly through the long, dank hallway. Turning sharply to the left she quickly moved further away from him.

She paused and bent over grasping at her side, she ached, a pain so familiar to a knife being jabbed in her side, throbbed. Her feet hurt, the horrible pick of shoes she wore caused blisters to form on the bottom of her feet. Trying to ignore the aches and pains she found the exit and pushed open the double doors and headed into the dim lit store.

Why the hell had she been so stupid? How could she believe that something could happen between them, it had been years since they had seen each other or spoke for that matter? What did she really expect that would happen? That they would get back together and everything would be peachy. Sighing she turned down the isle with the coolers and found the cold drinks, opening the door she reached for a case of water.

"Buffy!"

The slayer ignored the vampire behind her and pulled out the bottled water and slammed the door, turning right she headed toward more supplies…food for someone she didn't know and already didn't like!

"Bloody hell Slayer, calm yourself." Spike growled, his right arm reaching for her, his fingers grasped at her red tank top and he yanked her backwards, almost making her drop all the stuff in her hands.

She turned sharply, her green eyes piercing at him, angrily. "What do you want, Spike?"

The vampire sneered, his lips pressed together tightly and he pulled away, his hands slipped ever so quickly in his pockets and his body tensed at the hateful look she was giving him.

"Why you angry with me?" He whispered inching closer to her; he leaned in his cool breath grazing her pale skin. "It's not me you should be angry with, I'm not the one caressing some young blonde." He regretted his last words as he watched the tears start to form. Her eyes averted his and she bent down, placing the stuff on the floor and taking a seat on the laminate floor.

"I'm sorry, Spike, I just…I…I…God he makes me so angry." She snapped and pulled out a bottle of water and opened it, taking a large drink. "Does he love me?" She bit her lip as the last words escaped her mouth and she watched Spike's expression.

Ignoring her question he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly. He green eyes watched him and for a moment, she wished everything had stayed the same, the way it was when they were in Sunnydale.

"Care for a swig?" He asked, pulling out the bottle of rum and handing it to her. She didn't hesitate just grabbed the bottle out of his cold hands and unscrewed the top, taking a deep, long breath, she chugged it, ever so happily.

Spike watched amazed at how well she could take a drink and after about a minute he grabbed her arm, a little too hard, stopping her from drinking anymore. "Whoa Slayer," He pulled it from her grasp and took a drink, letting the warm liquid trickle down his throat.

"God, I've missed you." He whimpered, taking another shot before handing it back to Buffy.

A soft breeze slipped through the vacant lot, making her shiver, a soft melody rang through her ears and she jumped, startled at the small sound. Her blue eyes searched the empty city centre falling on the huge mall ahead of her. She squinted at the flames that scorched the buildings around her. She coughed as a large amount of heavy, grey smoke, filled her lungs. Stepping over the hundreds of dead bodies lying around she sprinted toward the mall, which seemed to be the only building left standing.

After minutes Alice stood frozen in front of the large glass doors. She could hear them, they were close, and it wouldn't be long until the found her. Fear filled her and her head fell. 'What was she going to do?' Alice thought, tears streamed down her face, 'How the fuck am I going to survive this, for all I know, I'm the only one who survived and…' She paused; lifting her sleeve she wiped her wet face. "Get a hold of yourself, Alice, this isn't helping." She whispered. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, she need to find something to break the window with, her icy blue eyes, straight through the window, and she gasped as a figure came in view.

Backing away, Alice moved away from the door, worried that this young red head was a zombie, seeing a sharp rock beside her left foot; she bent down and picked it up.

The doors to the mall opened, "Come in, before they get you." Willow whispered, moving closer to the blonde girl, and trying to reach for her.

Alice's head snapped up, and a smile so much like an angels appeared across the woman in front of her.

"You're human?" Alice stuttered, and moved closer to examine her.

Willow's hand moved to her face and pushed her hair behind her ears and winced as her hand brushed across the open scar under her eye. "I should hope so." Willow stated and moved away from the door into the building.

Alice hesitated for a moment and then followed Willow into the main lobby. Willow turned sharply, startling Alice.

"My names Willow!" The witch put out her hand and smiled slightly.

"Alice. Nice to meet you too," Alice said, shaking her hand. "Is there anyone else, here?" She asked, her eyes searching the quiet lobby.

The pain that crossed Willow's face told Alice that there wasn't and she reached for Willow's arm, "I'm sorry…I'm not sure what happened but I think I can figure it out. Do you know what has happened?"

Willow shook her head and sat down at the bench by the wishing fountain. "No, I…I've never seen so many Zombies before, it's unnerving and very odd. I don't know how this could have happened."

'Never seen so many Zombies before, but how could she have seen any, this was the first that she knew of', "What do you mean? You have seen these creatures before, how? When?" Alice was curious now and sat beside Willow.

"I…I, it's a long and weird story…I am not from here, actually, I am from a city called Sunnydale, I…I have seen many creatures in my life," She paused and stood up, fixing her ragged sweater and flatting her hair with her hands. "Let's move away from the door, go find something to eat, I'm hungry, I haven't ate in awhile and I am sure you are too. I'll try and explain everything that I know," and with that she headed towards a food court.

Alice yawned, she was so exhausted and so hungry, lifting herself off the bench, and she followed Willow.

"I've missed you too, Spike. I'm so sorry for everything. I know you're hurt, I wish I could take the pain away for you." Her eyes filled with sadness and she scooted closer to him, her leg brushing against his. "How did you come back? Did you see the powers?"

Spike frowned and took another drink of the horrible rum. "Have you heard of Wolfram and Hart?" She nodded at his question and he took the last drag of his cigarette, "They brought me back, somehow I don't know. They weren't happy with Angel." She gave him a weird look and he laughed. "He wasn't taking their orders, didn't like how they worked, so they thought bringing me back would keep him occupied, so they could fulfill the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" She asked, snatching the bottle out of his hand and taking a large drink.

"The end of days."

Oh, was all she could say and he hated, the look she was giving him

"There is something I need to tell you, luv." He tore the sandwich from her frozen hands and ate the rest of it. After he was finished chewing he placed his hands over hers. "You're freezing." He whispered and rubbed his hands together to give her some circulation.

"What do you have to tell me, Spike? You're scaring me," The tension in her voice made Spike nervous and he reached for another cigarette.

"I…I found out that there could be a chance that I could become human…I…I just wanted to know if maybe, it does happen would there…uh, be any chance of….

She didn't hesitate, didn't think about anything for that matter, leaning in she grabbed his shoulders bringing him closer to her, she wetted her lips. "Human? How?" For some odd reason, the smell of his cologne and the ache in her panties and the look in his eyes, disregarded everything that had happened between them and her lips pressed against his cold, wet ones, and her tongue searched for his.

He didn't think about the consequences just pulled her closer to him and lifting her small body on top of his, his hand raked down her small, slender body and he moaned, "I love you Buffy, I've never stopped." Kissing her more ferociously his hand slipped under her shirt, his fingers brushing across her hard, firm breast. "I'd never hurt you." His soft, raspy voice sent shivers down her spine and she took his mouth once more in hers and happily enjoyed the sensations he was giving her.

A loud bang and a growl seeped through the store and Buffy jumped up abruptly, pulling herself away from Spike, her crystal blue eyes fell on yellow ones.

"Wow, you've turned into quite the whore." Angel moved swiftly across the room and instantly he was in front of her, his dark, angry eyes bored into her and she whimpered as his hand grasped at her waist pulling her to him.

"Would you like to explain to me lover, what you're doing." A loud snarl escaped his lips and Buffy shivered at the intensity of his glare. Swallowing hard, she wiggled underneath him, trying to free from his grasp. 'Why is he acting so much like Angelus, what the hell was he doing in that room' she thought.

Before she could speak, moaning and scratching at the front door caught all their attention and Spike ignoring Angel's ego trip, pulled Buffy from his grasp.

"They are here, won't be long until they find away in. We better get moving."

Angel grunted and stormed towards the basement, turning around his eyes fell on the slayers. "You're needed downstairs."

The slayer nodded nervously and followed the angry vampire through the swinging door.

'She didn't know what was going to happen, but for some strange reason, the feeling she was getting wasn't good.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_I needed to repost this, I didn't realize it only had half the chapter, sorry everyone! :)_

_I hope you enjoy, this is un-betaed_

Chapter 4

You're an asshole!" Buffy yelled, her fist slamming into Angel's chest. He flew back, hitting the cement wall. "How dare you call me that!"

"Buf..."

"No Angel screw you! You have no right. I don't even know you anymore, we haven't been in each others lives for over five years. We're not even friends."

She glanced up, her eyes locking with Angel's. She could see the pain and anger in his eyes that she had caused with her harsh words, but they weren't friends, they never were.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" She gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "You think I'm a whore?"

"God no, baby... I didn't mean it Buffy, Spike he just really knows how to get to me. He's a royal pain in my ass." His brown eyes flashed amber, his demon taking over him. "Knowing that Spike has a part of your heart...a part of you that I will never get to have, i get jealous."

Angel leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. "I will always want you Buffy, I will always love you...you know it was the best for both of us at the time. We're champions Buffy, its all for the greater purpose ."

"Greater purpose?" She inched closer to Angel, her hot breath trickling down his neck. "So this greater purpose you're talking about, was it sleeping with Darla-your dead ex-sire and having a half demon/half human boy with her?"

Angel swallowed hard, her intense gaze, intimidating him. He didn't need to ask her how she knew about Darla and Connor because it didn't matter. She was angry and she wanted answers that he knew he had to explain, but right now was not the right time...There had never been a right time.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like when I heard you had a child with Darla...That you and Cordelia had sex and you lost your soul?"

Angel glanced at Buffy, stiffening underneath her, he began to speak but she silenced him with her finger, she moved in closer, making Angel more nervous, more turned on.

"Why do you think I turned to Spike, Angel? After hearing about Darla. Cordelia and Connor, I really felt you didn't love me anymore, that you moved on...and because i was in such a dark place at that time. My so called friends pulled me from heaven, from mom, from you. " Buffy swallowed the lump forming in her throat and she closed her eyes, her body leaning closer to Angel, her hand reached for his face, and her finger traced his jawline. Angel growled softly, his left arm, wrapping securely around Buffy's slender waist, Buffy's eyes opened and she stared at Angel lovingly. " My friends were selfish and too self absorbed to realize what they had done and the only person who knew what I was going through, where I had been, was Spike. He never abandoned me. I found the one person who allowed me to use him. I was able to do what I wanted and not have any attachments. I needed to feel something other than emptiness. I...this is going to sound very morbid, but I thought by having sex with Spike I'd be closer to you...but I was wrong...he's nothing like you. Not even Spike could compare to you Angel. I've always wanted you." Buffy smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling under the florescent light.

A huge grin crossed Angel's face and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his, his tongue searched for hers and she moaned. Her hand slipped up his shirt and she traced her nails down his chest, exploring it freely. Angel growled, grabbing her ass and lifting her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him tightly.

She stared at him for a long moment, basking in his ability to have so much control over her and her body, even after all the years apart.

"This doesn't get you off the hook about Darla or Cordy, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything."

"No you're not Slayer." Spike barked, his voice echoing across the hallway. "Admit it, you were never sorry for what you did. You enjoyed every minute of it!"

Buffy jumped off Angel nervously, her body turning to Spike. " Spike..."

"Spike behind you!" Angel yelled, Spike turned around quickly, seeing atleast two dozen zombies coming through the large, swinging doors, His eyes narrowed and curiosity appeared across his features. "Oh bugger!"

Angel and Buffy moved quickly to his side."What did you do Spike?" Buffy snarled, her hands going to her hips.

"I just went outside for a smoke, thought I'd check the perimeter, Som...someone hit me on the head, when i woke up, i was in front of the grocery store, tons of zombies coming towards me... but I got inside and I baracaded the bloody door. There's no way that they got through that. They couldn't have."

"Listen, we don't have time to discuss this right now, we need to go, NOW!" Angel snapped, his hand grabbing onto Buffy and pulling her with him quickly down the hallway.

Spike snarled, jealousy consuming him, he glanced back at the zombies and followed Buffy and Angel.

Angel pulled Buffy down the long narrow hallway, he stopped abruptly at the first door and glanced to the blonde vampire. "Spike, grab Kate, Buffy and I will fight the zombies off." Spike nodded, opening the door and heading inside.

The first zombie came after them and Angel picked up a piece of metal pipe lying beside him, he swung hard, stabbing the zombie right through the head. Buffy charged at the zombies, kicking and punching , she wished she had more than just her lucky stake. It was no use to her here. Her hazel eyes noticed a utility closet and she sprinted towards the door, opening it and shutting it quickly. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and Buffy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Her hand searched for the light switch nervously, "Ah there you are." She smiled, the light flickered, twice before completely lighting the room. Her vision caught a baseball bat and she grinned happily. She snatched it up, and glanced on the shelves, she noticed a first aid kit, scissors and gauge, she grabbed the items, before slipping back out of the room.

Spike excited the room, with Kate over his shoulder, the door slamming behind them loudly. Angel glanced back at the noise behind him and sighed, "Get out of here Spike. Find the Mall, we will meet you there. Don't stop for anything!"

"Take care of her. "Spike yelled, glancing towards Buffy who was coming out of the closet, towards them. Angel growled, his face converting to his demon, "I will! Go!" Angel growled again, glaring at his childe. "Go now!"

"Wanker" Spike mumbled, turning away from Angel and down the basement hallway.

She found Angel, fighting off two zombies and she yelled, "Angel, catch!" She threw the baseball bat, and ran towards him. They accomplished to kill every zombie there, but both Angel and Buffy knew there would be more…There always was more. Angel grabbed the Slayer's hand and followed Spike's trail out of the grocery store basement.

They had been running for almost ten minutes when Angel finally seen the broken emergency door in front of them, he glanced at Buffy, his right hand lifting and caressing her cheek.

"This might sound a little morbid, but I'm glad we're here, together!" His brown eyes, sparkled under the moonlight as they came out of the building and on to the streets.

"Me too!" Buffy quipped, following Angel, her nose scrunched and she gaged, her hand covering her mouth. Hundreds of zombies and humans scattered across the road.

"I don't think we're the only ones here, Angel. What if this is a trap?"

Angel stopped, turning towards his beloved. "I think your right, this is a trap. We have to find out what's going on here, what happened."

Buffy nodded, "Let's hope, there's more survivors out there, maybe they were smart enough to baracaded the mall doors and stay there."

"I hope so too Buffy!" Angel muttered, stepping over the dead corpses and pulling the slayer behind him.

tbc...


End file.
